Psychic Assassins
The Psychic Assassins, also known as the Mutant Warriors, are the antagonists of the "Mutant Warrior" arc of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. They are a group of assassins who come from a desolate future who came to the present with the hopes of creating a better future. However, they had their memories erased by Dr. Gamo Whisky, who converted them into his team of assassins. History Cain, Mai, Lena, Phil and Nichol were five humans who developed psychic abilities to survive in a desolate future ruined by war. Lena discovered a journal written Dr. Gilmore that told of a peaceful era in the past. Thus, the five combined their powers to travel to the peaceful era to prevent their bad future from occurring. However, in the process of travelling back through time, Nichol was separated from the group and landed in a different part of the timeline. When the others arrived in the future, they discovered that they had all aged horribly. The four went to Dr. Gamo Whisky and asked for his help in curing their aging. While Gamo was able to reverse their aging, he did not fully cure it. He also wiped the psychics' memories and converted them into his team of assassins. Gamo later sent the Psychic Assassins after the 00 Cyborgs. The assassins easily overpowered the cyborgs. However, 001 used his psychics powers to induce pain on the future warriors, forcing them to retreat. The Psychic Assassins later reported to Dr. Gamo. Gamo instructed them to eliminate all of 00 Cyborgs save 001, as his psychic abilities were too valuable to lose. Gamo suggested they combine their powers to send the cyborgs to a different era. Mai stated they could send them to the Labyrinth, a dimension beyond time. The Psychic Assassins later confronted the 00 cyborgs again and fought against them. The four psychic assassins surrounded Cyborg 009 and loaned their powers to Mai so she could send 009 to the future. However, right before 009 was sent off, he locked eyes with Lena, causing her to be dragged into the future with him. The remaining Psychic Assassins wound up having to retreat, as Phil had started to age due to increased use of his powers. Back at the base, Mai comforted Phil about Lena. Mai would later form a temporary alliance with the 00 Cyborgs to bring back 009 and Lena. Mai used her psychic powers to send the cyborgs to the point in the timeline where 009 and Lena were. Upon returning, Lena and the 00 cyborgs found themselves near Gamo's ship, the Black Phantom. Gamo sent out Cain to kill them all. Cain went to fight the cyborgs and revealed to them and Lena that, after witnessing the wars waged by humankind while travelling back through time, Cain had come to enjoy violence. Cain fought against 009 and was able beat down the cyborg a second time. However, Lena grabbed Cain and used the sync warp to send them to an unknown point in time. Sensing that his sister had vanished, Phil began using his psychic powers to disrupt the interior of Gamo's ship. However, Phil soon overheated from using his powers and died. Later, due to the changes caused, Mai began to fade away. She offered some words of encouragement to the cyborgs about their battle against Black Ghost before vanishing. Members *Cain - Leader *Mai *Lena *Phil Navigation Category:Cyborg 009 Villains Category:Psychics Category:Teams Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Organizations Category:Enforcer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Neutral Evil